Terciopelo rojo
by Ginsei
Summary: UA. En un mundo de sexo, vicios, y dolor, Yaten y Minako encuentran un inesperado refugio el uno en el otro.


**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Terciopelo rojo **

_Sólo una cosa se convirtió la fuerza impulsora de la vida de Yaten Kou. Sexo. Siempre. Dondequiera. Con cualquiera. Fue un duro camino que eligió hundiendo su existencia por entero y no parecía haber escape, doblando su corazón en mil formas diferentes hasta quebrarlo. Ahora nadie lo tendría nuevamente. Ninguna mujer lo derribaría, otra vez…_

_Minako Aino no tenía nada en su vida. Nada a excepción de hombres que adoraron su cuerpo. Es una oportunista nata que sabe muy bien como utilizar su sensualidad para conseguir siempre lo que quiere, y eso es sólo lo que se propuso hacer. Un trauma en su adolescencia dejó una cicatriz imborrable en su vida. Nunca dejaría entrar en su corazón a otra persona. Ningún hombre iba tener la oportunidad de devastarla, otra vez…_

* * *

Tomó una bocanada grande, el humo quemó sus ojos y llenó sus pulmones. De nuevo, Yaten Kou pareció relajarse. El primer cigarrillo del día siempre tuvo ese efecto en él y era siempre en parte el porqué no lo abandonó. Cierto, era un hábito sucio pero su vida estaba llena de ellos. Sólo lo consideraba una muleta modesta comparada a las otros vicios en los que participaba activamente. Todo el alcohol de aquellos fines de semanas embriagadores, desenfrenos ocasionales excesivos, y por supuesto, el sexo sin sentido noche tras noche. Nada de compromisos, sólo sexo sin ataduras convirtiéndose en su mantra personal.

Era más fácil esa forma. No volvería a pecar mostrando sentimientos con otra mujer de nuevo. _"¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Para volverme a exponer como en el pasado?"_ Enfocó los ojos en la oscuridad pensando en ello, pensando en la forma que encontró a su prometida con su mejor amigo... en la misma cama, juntos. _"¿Cómo pude pensar por un segundo que ella me amó?"_ No necesitaba meditar más en cuanto a eso. Yaten apartó las persianas de los ventanales, sintiendo la brisa madrugadora golpear su piel, aún ni los rayos solares se hacían presentes en el horizonte.

Su acompañante de esa noche descansaba en la cama desnuda. Tan pronto como la advirtió despertar le mostró la puerta, no brindándole oportunidad de hablar. ¿Qué podía decir? No le importó, como tampoco importaron las justificaciones de su prometida aquella vez. Él tenía una nueva vida ahora y no dejaría que el mito del amor lo engatusara nuevamente.

Suspiró al escuchar la puerta principal cerrar con fuerza, para luego sacudir el cigarrillo contra la boquilla de una botella de cerveza vacía. Su habitación era un desastre, necesitaba limpiar urgentemente. Advertía aquello observándose en un gran espejo antiguo, calculando cuanto cambió de si mismo en todos esos años y casi se asustó al apreciarlo. _"¿Qué me he hecho? ¿En qué me he transformado?"_

"Ya ves Yaten, es lo que el amor nos hace." Se dijo, y con ello, asió su saco antes de caminar a la puerta principal de su apartamento.

Una vez fuera, se dirigió hacia su vehículo tomando la autopista a gran velocidad. El viento entraba por la ventanilla golpeando con fuerza su rostro, de esa forma parecía retomar su orgullo y alegría. Algunos minutos después estacionó el coche cerca de un establecimiento. Ahí estaba _Kinmoku._ Todos sus sueños estaban ante él, y esa era la verdad, lo único que en realidad le importaba. Y era suyo, todo suyo. Sonrió levemente mientras abría las puertas del lugar.

Al culminar el internado no hubo forma de retornar a casa, especialmente después que abandonara la universidad. Simplemente Yaten podía escuchar la opinión de su padre reprochándole. Él siempre pensó de Yaten como un fracaso y por alguna razón el platinado quiso probarle que estaba en lo correcto. Hasta ahora, que tenía este lugar; dedicándole todo su tiempo y energía. Incluso dormía ahí a veces, cuando estaba demasiado ebrio para manejar a casa.

Yaten se quitó el saco y amarró su larga cabellera, entrando al lugar para comenzar a trabajar en uno de sus diseños. Amaba el diseñar, adoró el crear con su mente, dejar escapar la imaginación y centrarse en su mundo. Porque mientras estuvo ahí en Kinmoku trabajando no tenía que pensar. Simplemente podía _ser._ Sin interrupciones, a excepción de algunos clientes a los cuales asistiría, si su asistente estaba almorzando o el resto de sus empleados demasiado ocupados, o sin más, ausentes.

* * *

Las cosas iban a ser diferentes aquí. Ella podía sentirlo. Existían tantos hechos sin resolver. No pudo entrar al _Kunitachi Ongaku Daigaku (_Conservatorio Kunitachu_)_. Dijeron que podría re-aplicar en seis meses, y eso era apenas lo que Minako Aino se proponía hacer.

"Espero que ese conocido de Motoki me de empleo."

Cambió repentinamente la estación de la radio y comenzó a cantar, olvidándose de la letra a cada tres palabras. Ansiosa volvía a cambiar la estación buscando algo de su agrado, en vez de la misma estupidez manufacturada de siempre. Golpeó ligeramente sus manos contra el volante impaciente. A cada semáforo brillaba la luz roja. Ahora estaba atrasada. "_Buena primera impresión Mina, ¡grandiosa en verdad!"_

Dándose por vencida de la música en la radio optó por escuchar su música favorita guardada. Accidentalmente el dispositivo cayó haciéndole desviar sus ojos del camino y buscó en la estera del piso, sintiendo el coche repentinamente parar con gran fuerza. Cuando elevó la mirada comprendió el porqué. Soltó una maldición antes de salir del coche, notando la estela de humo. Abrió la capa delantera y examinó el motor. ¿Qué podía saber ella sobre coches?

"¡Hey! ¿Necesita ayuda?"

"_Grandioso. Otro pervertido que intentará bajarme las bragas."_ Elevando la mirada le brindó al samaritano una gran sonrisa falsa. "Estaría profundamente agradecida, sé muy poco sobre autos."

El viejo hombre se ruborizó ante la dulzura de su voz y lo tomó con sinceridad. "Podría llamar una grúa para usted."

"Sería una gran idea, pero… no tengo dinero." Se inclinó un poco mientras miraba su vehículo, casi dándole la espalda, como si estuviera ajustando las correas de sus stilettos, para darle al hombre una mejor visión de su retaguardia. _"Esto ayudará a que me ayude."_ Sonrió a sí misma.

Aún más rojo, el hombre rió tontamente. "No hay problema, Srta. Puedo ayudarle con lo que usted quiera."

"¡Muchas gracias! Se lo agradezco con todo mi… ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Oh, mi nombre es Keichiro." Amplió su mano, tocando las sentaderas de la rubia. "¿Y, su nombre es…?"

"Oh, Mina." Respondió sin más, sonriente_. "¡¿Puedes quitar tu mano de mí, viejo depravado? "_ Lo miró con un deje furioso.

La ayuda llegó, encontrándose con dos mecánicos musculosos y tatuados. Mientras conversaban llevándola a un taller, ella pudo notar el fuerte acento campestre, pero ellos eran de alguna manera más caballerosos que el hombre anterior... Aunque uno mantuviera sus ojos plantados firmemente en las piernas expuestas que su minifalda dejó ver. Minako sonreía de su ventaja femenina, con sus mañas y cuerpo comúnmente conseguía lo que quería, y no tenía miedo de utilizar su sensualidad para obtenerlo. Para ella, sus flirteos eran una forma de jugar... pero lejos de ser juegos inocentes.

Después del percance la rubia llegó a su destino. "Kinmoku." Murmuró advirtiendo el nombre del local.

"Aquí la atenderán, Aino-san. Es un gran lugar." Informó el conductor de la grúa.

"Gracias."

Minako guiñó uno de sus ojos al mecánico, sonriendole encantadoramente.

Entretanto Yaten se reclinaba brevemente en una silla todo sucio de grasa, años atrás nadie habría podido imaginar que él estaría envuelto en un lugar como éste.

Quitó su camisa desgastada y limpiando la suciedad de sus manos con un pañuelo, caminó hacia uno de los almacenes escuchando el timbre del mostrador. Le dejó pasar una vez... escuchándole nuevamente.

"¿Dónde están todos? ¿Por qué les pago si tengo que hacer todo?" Frunció el ceño deteniéndose.

Al otro lado Minako miraba su reloj.

"Espero tener suerte."

"Alex, ¿Cuándo terminarás eso?" Lejanamente se escuchó la voz del platinado.

"Estoy por hacerlo." Dijo en voz alta un joven castaño más o menos entre los veinte. Salió de uno de los almacenes hacia el mostrador. "_Maldición." _Se detuvo observando la rubia ante él.

Minako estaba cruzada de brazos esperando, finalmente alguien parecía venir a ayudarle.

"¿En qué puedo servirle?" Preguntó el joven.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente antes de acercarse. "Tuve un contratiempo con mi coche." Se reclinó en la mesa un poco más, dejando ver su hondo escote. "Y, sucede que en verdad lo necesito reparado. No tengo dinero, por eso, quería saber si ustedes pueden darme una especie de plazo para pagar el arreglo de mi coche."

Alex apenas acababa de ver su rostro, pero fue más por el hecho de que sus pechos estaban prácticamente en el mostrador.

"Veré lo que puedo hacer."

"Gracias." Tiró de su camisa y leyó su etiqueta. "Alexei." Ronroneó prácticamente en su oído, haciéndole casi caer atrás.

Minako lo miró irse y sonrió satisfecha. "_Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensé."_

"Yaten, ¡Debes venir a ver esta chica!" Exclamó Alex acercándose a su amigo.

El platinado ni se inmutó a mover su cabeza mientras continuaba en lo que hacía.

"¿Cuál?"

"¡Hay una rubia allá fuera y es ardiente!"

"¿Ah, sí?" Caminó hasta poderla notar lejanamente. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada reaplicando su lápiz labial para notar a los dos hombres observándola. El platinado inclinó su cabeza para conseguir una mejor visión. "Es linda." Comentó con un aire indiferente.

"Más que eso. ¡Kami! estoy tratando de apartar la mirada de ella, y esos labios… ¡Te imaginas lo que puede hacer con esos labios!" Dijo el castaño fijando sus ojos azules en ella.

Yaten frunció el ceño. "Alex, ¿Puedes controlar tus hormonas? ¿Qué quiere a todo esto?"

"Oh, sí." Como si repentinamente recordara, Alex comenzó a explicar su lío.

"No hago nada gratis..." Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó a través de su rostro. "Bueno, sí; pero dudo que ella quiera hacer algo aquí en este lugar sucio. Dile que lo sentimos, pero no podemos ayudarla."

"Pero…."

"Ve y explícaselo." Interrumpió el platinado. "Tengo trabajo por hacer y, ¿Dónde está esa asistente mía? ¿Por qué no está tratando esto?"

"Ella se fue."

Él giró. "¿Ella qué?"

"Se fue, Yaten. Lo dijo la semana pasada."

Yaten caviló un poco. Aunque no pudo recordar mucho, pero supo que era verdad. "Genial. Tendré que sacar un anuncio mañana."

El joven volvió con Minako explicándole lo que su jefe dijo, y que nada se podía hacer. La rubia estaba irritada pero nuevamente pensó en otro plan.

"Si hablo con él… quizá tenga oportunidad."

Alex señaló el lugar dónde Yaten estaba y se fue. "Sólo entra ahí, pero te advierto que es muy obstinado, no creo que lo hagas cambiar de idea."

Minako se preparó, posiblemente era un viejo de esos como Keichiro... ya estaba acostumbrada a manejarlos de todas formas. Asió un poco más arriba su falda y ató su larga cabellera en una cola bastante alta. Por supuesto, el conjunto no estaba completo sin reajustar el escote de su top.

Miró alrededor del lugar lleno de autos y trabajadores. Su mirada se mantuvo fija hacia una oficina apartada, en un hombre particular que parecía muy entretenido observando el boceto de un vehículo tuneado. Su cabello largo y plateado caía alrededor negligentemente y su cuerpo era tan deliciosamente definido…. a sus ojos él se veía muy bien. Estuvo ahí observándolo por varios minutos hasta que él elevó la mirada.

Por supuesto, el platinado la había detectado ahí, observándolo, pero hizo como si no la notó. Minako estaba admirada por la intensidad de esos ojos verdes. No sólo tenía un cuerpo hermoso, tenía el rostro de un ángel también.

La rubia caminó hacia él balanceando sus caderas sensualmente, sobre sus altos stilettos rojos. "Hola. ¿Podría decirme dónde está Yaten Kou?"

"Depende." Respondió él, volviendo a concentrarse en lo que dibujaba.

Minako pestañeó confusa. "¿Depende de qué?"

"Depende para qué usted lo necesita." Contestó sin elevar la mirada.

"Uhm… necesito persuadir ese cerdo para que arregle mi coche." Soltó sin pensar.

Él sonrió ligeramente. "Oh. ¿De verdad cree poder hacerlo?"

"Sí, estoy segura. Soy Minako, a propósito." Elevó la mano de forma delicada.

Él la tomó sacudiéndola ligeramente. "Yaten Kou."

La mandíbula de Minako cayó. "¿Usted es, Yaten Kou?"

"El único. Ya. ¿Cómo vas a persuadirme?"

"No es lo que quise decir. Sólo estaba bromeando. Verá…" Comenzó nerviosa debido a su imprudencia anterior. "Hoy me dirigía a una entrevista cuando mi coche se accidentó. Acabo de mudarme y no tengo mucho dinero, pensé que ustedes podrían hacerme una rebaja; después les pagaré cuando esté un poco más… establecida."

"Mira chiquilla, no trabajamos de gratis para nadie. Así que puedes dar media vuelta y alejar tu quisquilloso trasero de aquí."

Minako lo miró impresionada. "¿Disculpa?"

Yaten sonrió sardónico. "Lástima. ¿Qué parte de, lárgate, no entendiste? El ser por necesidad estúpida ha de ser realmente duro. Escuché que es una profesión mortal, así que siempre estoy feliz cuando alguna rubia de tu tipo entra aquí." Se rió, figurando que sería suficiente para que ella se fuese de allí, quizá incluso en lágrimas.

"¿Qué te has creído? ¡Eres un idiota!" Haciendo una pausa, sonrió ampliamente. "¿Por qué me molesto? ¿Por qué molestarse de lo que un simple ignorante como tú pueda decir?... Cuando a duras penas habrás podido concluir la secundaria."

Yaten la miró sorprendido, siendo extraño encontrar alguien que lo desafiara o rivalizara en su propia arrogancia.

"Lárgate."

"No puedo. Necesito mi coche, y puedo… podemos… intentar de nuevo, desde cero, no me conoces aún." Insistió ella.

Él rodó sus ojos. "Nena, ya sé como eres. Me estás desnudando con los ojos probablemente mientras hablamos. No te culpo." Añadió con un guiño de ojo.

Minako lo miró irritada. "Eres un cerdo..."

"¿Quieres rodar en el fango conmigo, amor?"

Yaten reía entre dientes, divertido por notarla enfurecerse a cada segundo. Era algo de lo más extraño. Por primera vez en meses, quizá incluso años, estaba pasando un buen rato. No era la misma sensación que al terminar su trabajo, sino que se sentía bien, de alguna forma. Molestar a esta mocosa… no, mujer… parecía despertar una parte suya que creyó estar muerta.

"Eres repugnante." Continuó ella.

"Y aún así me deseas..."

Minako rió ligeramente. "Siento desilusionarte."

"¿Desilusionarme?" Fingió desconcierto.

"Sí."

Él se acercó lentamente hasta ella. "¿Sí? No me dirás que cuando estabas ahí reclinada a la pared mirándome fijamente, lo hacías por el bien de tu salud." Sonrió divertido.

"¿Qué? … No estaba… yo estaba…" Gimió. Derrotada, Minako cerró el espacio personal entre ambos. "¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas!… podemos desnudarnos… aquí, ahora. Entonces veremos qué es lo que tienes."

Yaten inhaló agudamente escuchándola. La respiración cálida golpeaba su piel, enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal. En los últimos meses estuvo con tantas mujeres que apenas si recordaba el nombre de alguna. Y aquí una completa extraña le ofrecía algo que parecía nuevo y fascinante viniendo de sus labios. Su reacción cambió pero, en general, fue para molestarla y de una vez por todas poderse liberar de ella.

Aceptando su llamado el platinado cerró totalmente la distancia entre ambos, y mirando sus ojos fijamente bajó ambas manos por el cuerpo de la rubia. "No podrías resistirlo." Susurró contra su oído.

Su mano se movía, deslizándose por la cintura firmemente de Minako, mientras la otra continuaba bajando más, acariciando ligeramente el estómago expuesto y más allá. Ella cerró los ojos sintiendo la respiración en su cuello, mientras era aprisionada contra la pared. Sin embargo se tensó cuando notó que él iba en serio.

Yaten se detuvo, apartándose de ella. "Te dije que, no podrías resistirlo."

Minako tragó saliva y lo miró irritada. "No me iré sin mi coche reparado."

"Entonces, vas a estar aquí un largo rato." Respondió apático.

"¡Hey! Estoy de vuelta." Alex caminó hasta ellos, notando a la rubia arreglar su top arrugado.

"Uh... ¿Interrumpo?"

"Sí. Piérdete, y llévatela." Indicó Yaten dándole la espalda a ambos.

"¡Espera! ¿Pueden darme una oportunidad? No tengo trabajo; ¡pero cuando tenga uno podré pagarles!" Comenzó exasperada.

"Hey, Yaten, ¿Por qué no la contratamos? Necesitamos a una secretaria."

El platinado lo miró malhumorado. "¿Estás bromeando?"

"¿Por qué no? Puedo transcribir, y soy muy agradable con la gente." Comentó ella.

"Oh sí, pude notar eso." Yaten rodó sus ojos.

"Miren, hagamos de esta forma, ella tiene su coche, tenemos una asistente, y puedes ahorrarte el dinero que gastarías con el reemplazo." Pidió el castaño a su amigo. "Además, puede resultar atractiva para el negocio."

Yaten lo miró ceñudo. "¿Cómo puedes incluso imaginar eso?"

Alex señaló con sus manos a la rubia. "¡Sólo mírala, hombre!"

El platinadorespiró profundo, luego sacudió la cabeza. "Como quieras, sólo, mantenla alejada de mi vista." Con ello volvió al trabajo mientras Alex mostraba a Minako los alrededores, explicándole sus responsabilidades.

Una vez se fueron del sitio, Yaten sonrió.

"_Esto será interesante."_

* * *

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por todos los mensajes y mil perdones por tardarme tanto en volver a subir el fic, no pensaba hacerlo... pero he decidido volver a subir todos mis fics debido a sus mensajes. Tenerme paciencia voy lenta pero segura en subir los capis... ¡jaja!


End file.
